Responsibility
by TickingPocketWatches
Summary: "When I become the next Bookman, who will you be?" A two part fic. Rated T for 2nd chapter. Tyki x Lavi.
1. Chapter 1

Responsibility

By TickingPocketWatches

Young Lavi and Bookman

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

This is a 2/2 story, so its short. But chapter 2 will be out soon. Its quite random of an idea, but that's how my brain works. Hope you like!

Tyki x Lavi in 2nd chapter. ::wiggles eyebrows::

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Grampa?"

A small clear voice touched the ears of the aging man seated a few feet away from the youth. The rustle of leaves shadowed the earth where the man planted his station under the thick oak tree. Papers and books strewed around him with the Daily Press currently in his lap. He moistened his thumb with his tongue, then turned the page as the small child waited for a response.

The boy sat Indian style with a thick book in his hands and a white sheet of paper by his thigh, neatly written on it were reminders he'd most likely had already memorized anyway.

The wind blew meekly but enough to make the tree's limbs dance and sway over the man. After about half a minute, the small boy gave up waiting for a response and went back to his "work". It didn't bother him, for it wasn't nothing he was not used to. When his master was working hard or really transfixed on something, his small questions- unintentionally- wouldn't meet the mans ears. Then, there were times when the boy didn't want to do his home work and tried to find sneaky ways out of it, by talking, then did the man flat out ignore him. Knowing he would eventually get the hint and leave him alone. So the youth would just re-ask his questions another time. When it was suitable or necessary to the elder.

The child had managed to read the first sentence when he was called surprisingly from his book.

"I asked you not to call me that." The voice was smooth like the wind that blew around them. It was actually odd to hear such a strong voice from the elder but the boy found it at times soothing. Like the times when he would read the papers aloud for the youth to listen and quietly learn, but found himself slowly nodding off or just out right embarrassingly falling asleep. Needlessly said, it never ended well for the youth.

The cool words traveled on the wind to the boys perky ears. The red head looked from his reading to his Teacher. He slightly squirmed under the undenying tone of a bitter scolding lacing his words.

"Can I ask you a question?" The small voice asked, a little louder then before. Deliberately avoiding the old mans scolding, about the name the boy started to address him with. It didn't feel right calling the Bookman,..well,...Bookman, as dumb as it was, but he seemed more like a Grampa than a Bookman teacher to him, 'so it would be okay' the youth had decided.

Dark eyes scanned the boys face then went back to the news paper. "And what would it be?" He might as well hummed the words, they had came out so smooth.

"Why am I here?" A single emerald eye blinked innocently as the sentence slipped out in a childish tongue.

"Why are you... here, as in what, Evelynne?" His brow creased.

The youth laid his thick book aside and scurried under the tree over to his Teacher. Sitting by him at a respectable distance.

"I mean, why did you choose me?"

Bookman stared at the news paper. He wasn't actually reading it at this point, but he kept his gaze plastered there none the less. His eyes glazed over, mulling over the simple question.

"I believe it would be best to tell you when your older." He blinked away the glaze over his eyes and went back to reading. Thinking the boy would accept that and leave him be, but he should have known better.

"Why?"

The man sighed through nostrils. Attempting to keep focused on his work. "Because you're to young to understand right now, child."

"Why?"

"Because, Children need to learn the little things, before they can easily consume the big."

"Why?"

Bookman huffed and slightly dropped the paper in his hands in annoyance. He turned his attention fully on the boy and stared intently into his round single exposed eye. He held the adult -I'm warning you- stare. The boy stared back unflinching, waiting for what his mind wanted. Bookman, soon relaxed. Pursing his lips at the round sweet face with unruly red locks framing his chubby cheeks. He sighed deeply. It was hard to be angry at such innocence, for he taught the boy to ask questions and to be assertive enough to learn what his mind hungered...so how could he deny him?

"Because,...I chose you,..because,.." He stopped to think of a simpler way of explaining something so important to a six year old. "-Because, you are just right for the it..."

"Why?"

"You just are."

"Why?"

"I swear boy!"

Evelynne jumped and coward by dropping his head and squishing up his shoulders, but when the elder didn't further his scolding, He peeped his single eye back to him and tried a new strategy.

"Why am I learning sooo much?" He stuck his tiny arms in the air over his head then made a large circle around him. Displaying dramatically at how much he was being taught.

"Someday you'll be as I am now. You are my successor and will go on as the next Bookman. Then, after many years when youth leaves you. You will have your own student, who will learn what you teach, what I taught you and everything my teacher taught myself and so on."

"Oh,...O'day...When I become a Bookman, then who will you be?"

Bookman stared at the child.

"I will be no one. When you become the next Bookman. I will have passed away." His words came out monotone.

The boy chewed on his lip at the depressing words.

"Then who will take care of me? How will I learn if you're not there to teach me no more? What am I posed to do?"

Bookman blinked slowly at the boys small panic, but when he ran out of questions, the man inserted in, his voice an octave louder than the boys.

"You wont need me to teach you. By then, you'll have already learned to care for yourself and to gather information for yourself. My duty of being the Bookman will all pass on to you, so there will be no reason for me. It will all be your responsibility."

"But...but..." The boy stammered, trying to find an excuse for the man to stay at his side but came up empty besides his need for the elders love.

Bookman sighed at the childish manner that was being played out in front of him, but as soon as his apprentices single eye started to bubble over with tears, he had gone to far.

"What have I taught you about getting attached?" The words came out sharp, cutting off the boys tear flow instantly. Trained and getting better every passing day. He sniffled and rubbed his reddened eye. The elder stared silently waiting for the child to collect himself.

"To never to."

"And why is that?"

"Bedause," He shakily started, "...Fweinds and famiwy only cloud our judgment. We, the Bookman, are only here to observe and to collect knowledge for later historwy..." He chewed on his thumb after he finished his shaky sentence. Reciting what he was taught.

"That is correct. You will be the next Bookman and thats that. Do you understand?"

Evelynne wanted to hang his head and shy away from the elder but he new better.

"Yes, Sir..."

"Good, Remember that. Now go back to your study's."

The elder turned his full attention back to the paper. Leaving the boy to mull over the conversation silently. He took a deep breath before letting it out hastily. He looked back up and stared at his Teacher, who was paying him no mind, lost in the paper once again.

"What happens if it forgets?" He asked, taking a dangerous chance of getting even worse in trouble, but he did really want to know.

Bookman closed his eyes, sighing deeply. "What if 'Who' forgets?"

"My heart! I mean...I will wemember to not use it, but what happens if it forgets!?" He asked innocently.

Bookman shook his head, he reached out a hand and picked up a book from off the ground beside him and handed it to the youth, who took it questioningly.

"Then remind it," He softly said, eyes falling into a rueful stare. "Now, go and finish up your work. It's nearly time to start on dinner."

Evelynne clutched his book tightly, eye drooping wearily to the grass. His mind reeling with unanswered questions he really wanted to know. He stood slowly without another word and trudged back to his little patch of grass that had his belongings dropped causally on it. He sat down, laying his new book aside as he picked up the old one and flipped it open to the marked page he had been reading on. He sighed as he rolled onto his belly, reading in a more comfortable position. Not minding the way the feathery grass tickled the uncovered parts of his skin. He yawned heavily as his mind swayed from his book to his own thoughts. Wondering why being a Bookman had to be so difficult. Why couldn't they have friends? It wouldn't distract him that much from his work! it was all just too silly.

It was then, Evelynne decided that, when he got older and became a Bookman, he would make better decisions, he'd fix all those funny rules and make them better. He smiled to himself feeling much better already. He fixed his eyes back onto the words in front of him and started reading. Of course, he wouldn't break any really ' important' rules, but he could make them a bit more flexible, Right?

XxXxXxXxXx

Sup!? Did you like?! I wrote this a while ago and decided to work on it more a couple months ago...

If I get comments I'll post the 2nd part of this story! SO COMMENT! Thank you.:)


	2. Chapter 2

Responsibility ch.2

Tyki x Lavi

a D-Gray Man fic

by TickingPocketWatches

XxXxXxxx

I had a few people leave reviews. I appreciate them so much and I LOVE you for them! :) Because of them, I decided to post the remaining second half of this fic.:) Hope you like!

I don't own D gray man, I don't make money from this fic, I don't own the characters, and all that jazz. but I do own this little fic!

XxXxXxXx

In last chapter-

It was then, Evelynne decided that, when he got older and became a Bookman, he would make better decisions, he'd fix all those funny rules and make them better. He smiled to himself feeling much better already. He fixed his eyes back onto the words in front of him and started reading. Of course, he wouldn't break any really ' important' rules, but he could make them a bit more flexible, Right?

now onto 2nd chapter! Enjoy

XxXxXx

-15 years later-

Lavi chuckled as he was backed up roughly against the door- to the 'Noah of Pleasures' current room. The older male fumbled blindly for the lock. Setting the latch and forcing the rest of the world away from outside his room. Tyki's full plump lips graced against Lavi's jaw, leading down to his neck in hot moist kisses and arousing playful nips. His talented mouth dipping low to the crook of where neck met shoulder and whole mouth kissed, aggressively there. The low, shallow hisses of the Noah's prey, fed the Pleasures erotic, desired motives. Jolts of tiny volts of electricity pulsed through his veins at every gasp that escaped the boys mouth. Tyki's hands weren't idle as they roamed over the younger boys body. Warm palms gliding till they perched on the boys hips. He firmed his grip there, bringing the other flushed body closer. Lavi willingly let the Pleasure pull him in. The red head breathed in, as Tyki's mouth captured his once again. Lavi arched his back to press his hip into the older mans, getting a heart fluttering groan as a reward. Lavi smiled into the heated kiss.

-Earlier that night-

Lavi had been assigned on yet another mission. A simple one, with just him and a little acquainted Finder in tow. It was late and -of course- the Finder was back at the hotel, She and Lavi had booked for the night. Lavi had told her, he would be back after a while, not quite ready for bed and wanting to see more of the small town they were staying at, before they had to leave, moving on to complete their mission the following morning.

It wasn't entirely a lie, he did like to adventure and to see new places, but he was hoping to run into a different kind of adventure. One that involved another someone. One, he assumed, well.., more like felt, was around. Lavi, needless to say, left that part out, from the Finder. She didn't have to know 'exactly' what he was doing. What she didn't know wouldn't hurt her...

He managed to walk about a handful of minutes, down the nearly empty street, before, he was stopped by a smooth undeniable voice, of the only one he had wanted to hear.

"Expecting someone, Little Red?"

The ends of Lavi's lips twitched into a mischievous smile. His back to the one, who persistently used the pet name, Lavi, liked or not. He kept his gaze ahead, hands tucked into his long Exorcist jacket. He knew that tone. The tone of confidantes on knowing every move the younger male made. The red head opened his mouth to counter attack the mans haughtiness.

"Do 'You' happen to be looking for someone?"

He grinned at the low, heart burning, chuckle behind him.

"Touché, Exorcist."

The red head swallowed. His stomach fluttered from the butterfly's that slowly spread and tickled every nerve, pleasantly in his body, as soft clicks of the other mans hills eventually caught up, till they were standing right behind him. A shiver of delight trickled down the boys spine from the warm breath that came vocally from the Noah, who towered very close behind him, breathing in the boys scent.

"I knew you'd be here." Lavi purred, finally turning his upper body to look into golden eyes and to release one hand from the pocket to rest on the other mans cheek.

"Then I hope you were ready for me, Love."

-back to present-

Lavi wrapped his arms around the Noah's neck to tug at the back of the classily, tucked, silky blouse the man been wearing, attempting to pull it free from Tyki's pants. The door was securely locked now. Not that Tyki was iffy about some fool happening to stumble in or cared if so, but, Lavi had insisted to lock it, just incase.

Lavi broke the long heated kiss, gasping for much needed air. Gulping in greedily as Tyki watched him like a hungry lion. The Pleasures breathing only a little more heavy then usual. Lavi's arms had slid off from around the other mans neck to have his hands fall to the Noah's broad chest. Fingers spreading to collect as much heated skin as the thin digits could muster. Lavi's single, emerald eye had fallen to where his hands now lay. He pressed his palms into the smooth toned chest, relishing the thought of being so close to another body. It sent shivers down his spine and pooled excitement and desire in the pit of his stomach. Sometimes it was hard to believe that the other man existed. He didn't realize he was staring until the Noah had cleared his throat impatiently. Lavi, startled from his stupor, opened his mouth to apologize but as soon as his head had risen, Tyki had captured the boys mouth once again with his own. Tyki's tongue immediately aloud entrance pass the red heads lips. Taking charge in the wrapping and twisting of tongues in a wet, hot, delicious dance. A delighted, soft moan escaped Lavi's throat and Tyki smirked into it. The hands that griped the sides of the boys hips, loosened slightly to drift up and down, caressing at the warm flesh. They then slid down, pushing their way pass the boys waist banned to grope at the younger males ass. Fingers straying temptingly close to the boys entrance. Lavi breathlessly moaned into the Pleasure's mouth. The Exorcists hands that had stationed themselves on the Pleasure's chest, began to lean into them, pushing the other man to take several slow steps backwards towards the neatly kept bed.

The king sized bed, that Tyki was pushed gently apon, was infinity times plusher and comfier - that Lavi noticed- then the one the red head had the Order pay for the night. The bed gave way to the added weight, as the Pleasure sat on the edge of the mattress. His eyes never straying from Lavi's emerald one. The Pleasure continued to lay all the way back onto the bed, pulling Lavi down with him, but Lavi wiggled free to stratal his partners waist instead.

Lavi's long fingers willowed down the mans chest to his toned abdomen. He subconsciously licked his top lip as his single eye fell further past the other mans stomach, landing to the bulge hidden behind painfully tight dress pants. Long, thin fingers fiddled with the button and zipper teasingly , enjoying the hisses and complaining groans the Noah made. Lavi chuckled as Tyki's hips jerked, trying to find friction. The Pleasures toasty hands ran up and down the boys clothed thighs. Wondering why he hadn't ripped all the clothes from off the boy yet. Prickly little goosebumps rose on Lavi's skin at the smooth impact. The red head finally pulled the button free, then painfully slow, tugged the zipper down.

Lavi shrieked in surprise when the body under him -in a blink of an eye- rolled to switch places. Lavi's legs spread wide with Tyki crouching in between them. Both arms on either side of the Exorcists head. Faces inches apart.

"You were taking to long, Little Red." As if to make his statement clear, he ground his hips into the other, causing a gasp of surprise and pleasure.

Lavi finally collected himself, smiling weakly. "Because you weren't fast enough." Lavi countered, between soft pants.

Tyki accepted the challenge.

XxXxXxXx

Lavi laid motionless, besides for the lazy blinks of his tired eye. Staring at nothing in particular in the plane hotel room. It was still dark outside, but in another hour or so the sun would be sticking its head over the hills.

The Pleasure was pressed close at the younger males back, with one arm drooped protectively around his property. The soft even breaths, ghost, feathery tickles at the back of the red heads neck. It was a welcoming feeling. It calmly reminded him that the living creature at his back was real and not a dream. It saved time from pinching himself. The reality was almost to much for the boys beating heart. It was hard to believe he could be so lucky... and unlucky at the same time.

He wiggled gently in the warm embrace. He couldn't get much closer but it was the mere illusion of feeling as if, he could just sink into the other body and become one.

Lavi sighed silently. Sleep demanding his full attention. He just couldn't bring his single eye to stay closed. Who knew when this moment would end for good. He couldn't take these special visits for granted, for they could end in a blink of an eye. He didn't want to sleep through it.

He was already taking a great chance by sleeping with the enemy, of course, Lavi blind sided that thought, but as much as he wanted to hide his eyes behind his hands and say it wasn't true, it still was. Tyki wouldn't hurt him, he knew that much. But out in the playing field when it came to brute battle, what were two soldiers from different army's to do but do the obvious? He just rather not think about it right now. He'd much rather focus his attention on the peaceful present. Where it was warm and safe. He'd come to those problems when they presented them selves. Later.

Then there was the greater problem...

Even 'if' Tyki joined their side, as unlikely as it was. Out of fear of the Earl. (As much as Tyki deny'd it, Lavi knew the Pleasure's fear ran deep for the fat man) and 'if' Tyki was to say he was on the 'good guys' side. There was the undenying fact that Bookman wouldn't let anything happen further between them. It hurt, but it was better then slaying or watch his friends slay his lov...- bed partner.

Lavi chuckled softly.

How one word could change ones out look on certain things was ridicules and exciting at the same time. But he wouldn't dwell on that thought either.

Lavi rolled his eye to stare out through the window into the slowly brightening sky. He wanted to close the shade, in fear the sun will wake his sleeping back warmer. He wanted to lay here until he had to leave. But he feared at the same time of waking the man by getting up and closing the shade. Damned if you do, damned if you don't...

Lavi decided against getting up. He had to leave soon anyway. He completely forgotten about the Finder and that she would be up and looking for him in couple hours.

He snuggled deeper under the blankets, soaking up the other mans warmth and the comforting feeling of security.

How he didn't want this night to end...

If he were lucky and out of the Order on a mission or the likes, the Pleasure would hunt him down in a week or so. Which would be nice. But he tried to keep himself from crossing his fingers.

One day this would all be over. The bubbly feeling in his chest when he thought of the man. The heart racing adrenalin from the other body being so close to his. The warmth that radiated through his body at just the mentioning of the mans name. All of it would end.

A Bookman doesn't feel...

Lavi smiled humorlessly. How wrong that rule was. Then again, he wasn't a true Bookman, yet. He hoped it would be like a candle. Blown out as soon as it felt the breeze. He hoped the title would blow his feelings and cares with the wind, trailing away from his stone heart behind him. It would be so much easier. If only it was.

He made an oath to himself when he was little. The memory was a bit foggy and could of been easily mistaken for a dream, but he knew it wasn't and even if it was, it was still his subconscious promising a vow.

He would make the Bookman job more flexible.

Lavi new he was naive then, heck, he probably hadn't changed that much. What ever the hell he meant then and what he meant now was probably two totally different ideas. He wanted to be able to give love and be loved. He was fairly certain that was the biggest promise of the vow. Most of the Bookman rules really didn't bother him. He was alright with it. It was just that -no lover- part that kept him silently upset. It just wasn't fair.

When the sun was filtering its bright beams through the window and splashing its glow into the small room, did Lavi decided to get up. He softly took hold of the arm resting around his waist and laid it gently on the mattress. He pulled his tangled limbs from the Pleasures and pulled his legs over the side of the bed, till his toasty feet touched the cold carpeted floor. The sudden chill of the room made its self known when Lavi submerged from under the blankets. The cold air numbing his naked body. He carefully got up being sure to not wake the other man, then started gathering his clothing from off the dirty floor. He shivered, when his bare thigh graced the cold, metal bed post. He furrowed his brow and continued putting his belongings back onto his person. He wished he could of taken a shower, but he had not had the time and he wouldn't have left the bed and wasted valuable time with minor things like that anyway.

When everything was back where it should have been, he grabbed the pen and note pad and started scribbling a good bye note to leave for the sleeping Noah when he would wake.

Ending with a loopy signature, he placed the pen on the night stand and ripped the paper free from the pad and laid it on the pillow that had been his. With the same hand, he brushed the unruly curly bangs from the mans eyes. Feather light touches through his hair and over his cheek in a caressing manor. The Pleasure looked so at peace when he was in slumber. It was a beautiful portrait, a privilege, not many gotten to see. It was a simple treasure Lavi kept tightly in his heart.

After a long chaste kiss to the mans temple and whispering a longing good bye into his ear, did Lavi turn and leave.

His heart ached and his feet dragged. He didn't want to leave. He wished he could be that naive little child again and just screw all the rules. Pretending that they were made for others and not himself.

'He will be back'

'He will find me again'

'He wont leave'

He did feel a little better, when he kept his thoughts optimistic and a bit brighter, keeping the negative and rational thoughts at bay.

"A Bookman doesn't have ties."

Lavi brushed the irritating words away, his Masters words. His Master, who would be furious at him right about now.

If he knew...

Lavi would think about how irresponsible he was being later. After he had a cup of hot steaming coffee and a un talkative Finder at his side. Or maybe after another eventful night with the Pleasure in his -or vis versa- room.

A small hopeful smile touched the Exorcists lips when his mind or more like his heart, made itself up. He would enjoy this day with the Pleasures soft encouraging words, whispering in his ears, the phantom hands that caressed his body and pleasured activates he'd never believe to feel, and the ghostly pressure of plump soft lips on his own, from the night before.

For now, he will be happy and enjoy what he had, before he lost it.

Lavi unlatched the bolt and laid his hand on the door knob and held it loosely for a minute. Debating if he really did have to go. When the rational side of his thoughts finally won, he sighed and started to turn the knob. He took a step out into the hall, but turned around to have one last look of the fallen angel snuggled up peacefully under the blankets. His chest filled with a tingly warmth at the sight. His heart did a flip flop under his chest and a buzzing energy made him feel wide awake now. He will see the man again, and again, and again, until the inevitable happened...later, hopefully much later.

He smiled softly and started to close the door, but held it slightly open to whisper two small words into the silence.

"Till then,"

The door slowly shut noiselessly behind him.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

My sister - as a joke- would use this seductive 'Tyki voice' calling Lavi 'Little Red Ruby' or for short 'Little Red' and honestly, I love the little lover title. I know a lot of people use 'Bookkbaby's' 'lovely' name and thats cool, but I wanted to use something of my own. I hope yall like. Cause I do!

Heres the 2nd parter of this little short fic! I know its random, but it was on my mind. I would add on, but i truthfully have no idea what to add on with... if you have an idea for me, let me know! we'll see what happens!

but for now, its over. I hope you liked it.:) I would really appreciate comments! But if you dont, I just hope I entertained you for..i dont know...10 minutes? BUT I REALLY LOVE FEED BACK!

Thanks again my pretties! Have a beautiful rest of the night/day!


End file.
